The Smoke
by minifox1
Summary: It was just a normal day for Catalina McCalister, but when she gets sucked up into a vortex she ends up in a totally different world now she has to save her brother from a group of villans called The Dark Circle can she do it? I guess you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's minifox1 here this is not my first story but I'm still new at this so bear with me here. It would be nice if you guys could give me advice on this though. Thanks.**

Smoke

"Catalina! Get up! Time for school!" Jack shouts from the basement,"Catalina!" He sighs and walks up the stairs. "Catalina get up now!" "Urr go away Jack." Catalina grumbles. "Fine" Jack walks down stairs and gets an ice cold glass of water. He quietly walks up the stairs and into Catalina's room and dumps it on her head. "JACK ROBERT MCCALISTER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE IN TWO SECONDS OR I WILL SMASH YOUR PLAYSTATION 4!" Catalina screams. "EEP!" Jack gives her the scared look and runs down stairs. Catalina moans and goes to take a shower. she looks at her messy auburn hair and says," I hate mornings." After her morning scratches she goes down stairs and Jack hands her a snickers bar and says,"Here, This is breakfast today." " Thanks little bro. Where is mom and dad?" Catalina asks. " They left already said something about a breakin at Walmart." Jack said. Their parents are both police officers. They even met in the job. every morning they said their prayers to God asking to help them protect the Smoky Mountains. It always worked every time. "Hey Cat." Jack says as he looked worriedly out the window, "Why is the fog dark blue?" Cat walks over to the window and says,"Huh I don't know,but I think we'll be okay." "Let's go then." Jack says. Catalina reaches down and messes up his black hair. "Hey stop it!" Jack says as he laughs. They head out the door,but as soon as they set foot out into the blue fog they were sucked into a vortex. "CAT WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jack screams over the wind. " I DON'T KNOW, BUT JUST HANG ON!" Cat screams back. Just as she says that they get ripped apart. "CAT! I'M SCARED! Jack screams. "I KNOW, I AM TOO, BUT WE WILL BE ALRIGHT. I PROMISE!" Catalina screams as she cries.

 **I know that was a short chapter,but the next ones will be longer. The way this story works is she has to travel to different lands like first is obviously Skyrim, but i need your opinion on where she goes next here are your choices.**

 **FNAF**

 **Warframe**

 **Divergent**

 **Lord of the rings**

 **Tron**

 **Borderlands**

 **Fallout**

 **Pleeeease let me know how I did and where you want her to go next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter two! This one is a bit longer hope you enjoy it! :P**

The Dark Circle

"Onyx it worked! My genius plan worked! It brought who we needed and here he is!" Voldemort came running in with two hooded figures holding a kicking and screaming black haired grey eyed boy. "Indeed it worked my little pet." A figure hidden in the shadows purred with a voice like silk. Voldemort had a terrified look on his face for the last time she sounded like this she exterminated all of his followers. "If you planned to bring his sister with him!" She was raising her voice now. Voldemort started to break a sweat. The villain stepped into the light and made Jack jump back with fear. This wasn't a villain he'd seen before, she had black fox ears and a tail to go with it, but she was human like with red eyes and claws that would put Wolverine to shame. "AND WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE IS THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF STOPPING ME!" She was screaming as she approached Voldemort. She picked him up by the throat and calmed down. "Maybe I'll let you live _this_ time." She drops Voldemort and he is whimpering like a lost child. Suddenly she turned around and clawed his eye out making Jack scream as it rolled on the floor. She turned to Jack. "Forgive me for this improper introduction. I am onyx mistress of all evil." She bowed letting her blonde hair fall in her face. "Oh really? I thought Voldemort was." Jack says with a grin. "No no no you are mistaken young lad." One of the hooded figures said as he removed his hood and revealed he was lord Sauron. "I am." He said. "No no no Sauron you must be mistaken I'm the mother of all evil." the second hooded figure spoke as she took off her hood to reveal she was Maleficent. Jack took the chance he had to run toward the exit. "STOP HIM! STOP HIM NOW!" Onyx was screaming. Jack kept on running until he ran into a big, soft yet firm wall. He looked up and saw a giant animatronic bear with a top hat and red bow tie. the brar picked him up and brought him back into the room. "You MUsT haVe ... DRoPpeD tHIs iN yOUR ArgUMent. wE alL kNoW ... sERVING ONYXXXXXXX NoW sO SHuT uP aNd LET mE sLEEp!" A glitched animatronic voice says. "Thank you Freddy." Onyx says. "WhAt EvER." Freddy answered as he held on to Jack with a steel grip. "What do you want from me?" Jack asks breathing hard. Onyx throws her head back in an alto laugh and lets her blonde hair fall in her face. "That is for me to know and you to find out Jackie boy!"

* * *

Thud! Catalina falls to the ground. "Jack! Jack! where are you?" She looks around. "Where am I?" She hears howling in the distance. She runs toward it thinking it is a hurt dog. when she reaches it she gasps. She sees a sickly gray colored creature with blood all over its muzzle. She sees a dead doe behind it and sees its cornering a fawn. "STOP!" she yells. The thing looks up at her then charges. She tries to dodge but didn't get out of the way in time. It pins her to a tree. Just as It gets ready to bite The sun comes out. The thing backs off in pain and transforms into a kid about her age with turquoise hair. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! DID I BITE OR SCRATCH YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OF FORM?" He screams worriedly. "You only got my shoulder. I'm fine, really. " Cat says. The boy's eyes grow wider in fear. "OH NO! NO! NO! NO!" "What?" Cat asks. "You see, I'm a werewolf and if a bite or scratch you, you become one." He says as his hair turns a dark blue. "WHAT? OH NO! HOW AM I GOING TO FIND MY BROTHER WHEN I'M CONSTANTLY WORRYING ABOUT THE MOON?" "Don't answer that I'll figure it out." Cat says. "You're looking for someone too?" He asks as his hair turns light brown. "My name is Ted Remus Lupin." Ted says. "How'd you do that?" Cat asks. "Do what? Oh the hair thing. I can do anything concerning my looks. My mom had the gift too, before she and dad died fighting Voldemort." His hair turned blue again. "So who are you looking for?" " My brother. We got sucked up in a vortex and I ended up here. I don't know where he is though." "I saw two dark figures holding a dark haired boy! I was chasing them when the moon came out." Ted said. "They looked like the ones who took my friend, smelled like them too." "Maybe we could work together?" Ted said as his hair turned turquoise. "Sure, but i'm a werewolf now, won't I hurt you?" Cat asks. "Nope werewolves don't hurt each other." Ted responds. "Okay then let's go." Cat says cheerily. "By the way what's your name?" Ted asks. "Catalina Bettalia McCalister. You can call me Cat though."

 **Well... TA-DA! I'm Just getting started my pretties! Just warming up. *You see a girl doing jumping jacks.***


End file.
